One Piece: Straw Hat Crew Shuffled
by DragonMaster Jurabi
Summary: One Piece starts over in this story but with a twist: All of the Straw Hat's personalities and order in which they join the crew are shuffled and Luffy's not the captain. WARNING: Your favorite Straw Hat crew member WILL be out of character and Robin's strong. On Hiatus! Sorry!
1. Nico Robin: The Future Pirate Queen

_**Author's Note: Hello eve reader I'm Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Jeremy. I'm now making a One Piece story but…I'm going to warn all of you. LISTEN CLOSESLY ONE PIECE FANS: I'm doing a story out of fun and I don't think all of you will like the idea. I hatched this idea of taking all of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew Member's personalities and shuffling them into different people. Meaning, that the real Straw Hats with a stupid Luffy, a lazy Zoro, greedy Nami, cowardice Usopp, ladies man Sanji, cowardice Chopper, silent Robin, SUUPPERR Franky, and Panties Brook will not be in this story; however, they will be in the story by body and appearance, but not by personality. Plus, the order of when they join the crew, including Luffy, has been shuffled as well. Luffy's not the captain in this story. Go ahead, hate me but at least I'm brave. I know some of you don't like it. I'm not expecting all of you to like it, but give it a chance. For all you know, it could be entertaining. If you don't like it, don't read it and complain. Please enjoy and review, because I like critical review but be nice about it please.**_

* * *

**Nico Robin: The Future Pirate Queen**

"This barrel's pretty heavy! Must be a wine barrel that has a lot in it," one of the guys said.

A raven haired woman felt her eye twitch at the heavy part. She was only one-hundred and five pounds for crying out loud. These must be pretty weak men. All of a sudden she felt her barrel drop and she war rolling. There were also a lot of panicked feet running around. She guessed that the ship she's on is probably a pirate ship. Deciding that now would not be a good time to pop out and reveal herself, the woman let the barrel continue to roll, but regretted doing so when she wound up rolling down a flight of stair and speed up in rolling down a hallway. This all made her very disoriented, and made her head hurt. She also ended up crashing into a few things on her way down and finally she stopped by crashing into more things. All the swirling and twirling and rolling had her down for the count. Another few minutes passed with her trying to right herself, and then she was rolling again, albeit slowly this time, like the person who was rolling her was having trouble.

"Ah, coward, are you hiding from the fight again?" A male voice chimed in and the woman recognized that tone of voice as something condescending and rude.

"N-No, it's just that I found this large barrel of wine," A quieter and much less intimidating male voice said hesitantly.

"Oh, why don't we lighten the load for you? I was getting pretty thirsty," a different, dark male voice said. And she felt the barrel being righted. The smaller voice tried to object, something about an Alvidia, but his words were dismissed. And the boy cowered at their harsh tones.

"Don't be greedy, I'm gonna' smash it open." And that had the woman back to herself.

Like hell she was going to let somebody smash her. So the woman punched with both hands up through the barrel and noticed that her fist definitely collided with the jaw of the one who was about to smash the barrel open.

"Freedom!" she yelled as she got out, not caring that she looked insane popping out of a barrel. Nor did she care that she had just knocked somebody out with her little escape.

She was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has blue eyes and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Her limbs are very long, especially her legs, and overall height and she has a narrow waist.

She wore a pair of tight and long black pants that had a high waist line about three inches above her bellybutton and two inches below her bust. She only wore a gold bikini for her top. Also she had her high heeled shoes on, and she wore a black, cropped captain's jacket with golden tassels off the shoulder and a golden dragon on the back. The jacket only reached to just below her chest.

She noticed the screams of shock as she jumped out. Then the woman looked around and saw that the guy she had taken out was a relatively large one with a blue stripped shirt. There were also two other older men gaping at her, they were dressed as pirates, and they smelt disgusting. There was also a little one with pink hair behind her as she looked around. These pirates looked stupid, and for picking on the kid so she decided to have some fun.

"Ah, thank God I'm out of that barrel." the woman ignored their looks and stepped out of the barrel as they demanded her name. "Your friend will catch a cold if he sleeps here." And then they angrily said it was her fault.

Robin didn't pay them attention though as she looked at the little one who was shivering in fear. Robin heard a sword being drawn and stayed calm as it was placed under her chin. Robin looked at them with a glare that had them both backing up.

"Bitch, don't you know we're pirates?" The smaller one asked with his sword drawn to her neck. Robin rolled her eyes at them, knowing that she could take them easily.

This only pissed them off more and they both pulled out their swords and swung down at her. But Robin just stayed still as the boy behind her screamed. Suddenly, extra hands that popped from the ground caught the swords and hands and then broke the swords in half. With each end that she had broken off she threw them like knives and scraped their cheeks in warning, drawing a thin line of blood. Both men backed up immediately if fear. "W-Who the hell are you?!" One asked in a shaky and fearful voice.

"Me? I'm Nico Robin, it's nice to meet you," the woman named Robin said with a sharp pointy grin, making sure to flash her sharp teeth at them. This sent both men running around screaming, while not so gently dragging their other friend. She heard the boy wondering out loud about what had happened and finally turned to face him. He was a puny little thing, and she realized that he was the one that had been pushing the barrel. He looked at her and then blushed, which made Robin a little uncomfortable, and then he latched onto her.

"Miss, you have to get away from here. When they bring the other, you'll be killed," He whispered harshly to her as Robin detached him from her. Robin then began walking in another direction, and he tried to stop her saying she was going the wrong way. But she smelt food, and guessed she was heading to the storage room.

"Listen, I'll be fine. I can handle myself. I'm strong," Robin said as she pushed open the doors to the spare food room.

"How can you be so calm? There is a full crew of pirates on the deck above us!" But Robin just continued to pull him as she walked into the room and he released her realizing it was probably safe in the room.

Robin immediately began to smell the room for something good for her to eat. She smelt some apples and made her over to one and slowly began to eat one. As she did this the boy began to talk. Robin was curious as to how somebody like him could be a pirate. She knew he was since he smelt like those other guys. But it wasn't a match. He looked like he should've been minding a shop, not robbing people.

"I-I'm Coby, and you're Robin, right? It was amazing what you did there. How'd you do it?" He rambled on nervously; obviously he was a little scared of her.

"There is no reason for you to be scare of me, pirate boy. I won't do to you what I did to them. I was just playing with them. How I did what I did is simple: I ate a Devil Fruit called the Flower Flower Fruit. My arms can bloom from any area in my range." Robin said as she demonstrated her powers. Coby was in a state of shock.

"My only question, are you that much of a gutless coward that you won't even try to leave the place that makes you so unhappy?" Robin asks.

"Impossible, when I think of what Alvidia would do to me I get to scared!" Coby cried out and Robin sighed. This boy was just so cowardly. She had never even been like this. Yes, she had been a little afraid, but she always charged forward and tried her hardest. "I do wish that I had the courage to sail across the sea in a barrel like you did though. Robin, why is it that you were out at sea?"

"I'm going to become the Pirate Queen, of course!" Robin said confidently with a small smile as she looked hazy eyed at a wall. But Coby was in a different land. He was freaking out. Not only was this girl strong, but she was a pirate aspiring to become the Pirate Queen.

"As in find One Piece Pirate Queen? As in you sail through the Grand Line to the end? Impossible! That is just impossible!" And Coby continue to ramble on about how it was impossible to do such a thing. But Robin had had enough of this boy and his sad attitude towards life. So she punched him on top of the head making him crash face first into the floor. When he looked up he saw Robin with an empty expression. "Why'd you hit me?" Coby asked the woman before him.

"Just because I felt like it. Listen this isn't something that can be discussed as possible or impossible. I'm doing this and dreaming this because I want to. I decided to become the Pirate Queen," Robin said as she took off the straw hat on her head and smiled softly, "And if I die fighting for that dream, then I die."

Coby stared shocked back up at her. He was stunned by what she was telling him. She had such confidence, no not confidence, but Will to fight on even if it did seem impossible. Coby was completely struck by her. "Well, I'm done here so I guess I should get going. I'll find a boat and leave."

Coby was looking at the ground and contemplating what Robin had just said. And so quietly he asked her, "I've never thought of it that way. Do you think I could achieve my dream, if I lay my life on it as well?"

Robin turned and smiled at the young boy. "I don't know, you tell me. What is it that you dream of doing?" Robin asked while trying to hide a grin that was forming.

"Can I join the Marines?"

"Marines?"

"Yes, it's always been my dream to catch murderous villains! Ever since I was a kid I've dreamed of it. Can I do it?!" Coby asked with tears in his eyes, and Robin felt her heart go to the kid. He had been living in a life of fear, but now maybe he could overcome it. With a little push from her of course he could.

"How should I know? It's your life, and I know having your life decided for you is not a way to live. You have to grab your own happiness in this life, or else you will always regret it," Robin said with a soft and kind voice. And Coby was once again struck by her. She was such a kind pirate, different from what he ever imagined one to be like. Robin thought could hear loud hobbling from above. Alvidia was right above them and Robin wanted Coby to say what he wanted to all this time.

"You're right! I shall shed this life as a slave, then I'll escape, and Alvidia, no Alvidia will be the first one that I capture!" Coby shouted and Robin laughed with glee as she heard Alvidia hear him with an angry huff. And she could hear the swing of something go up and then the floor above them was destroyed and an ugly fat…thing appeared. It seemed like a woman to Robin, and taking in a smell of air Robin realized that yes it was a woman but an incredibly ugly lady at that.

"Who're who going to capture Coby?" The fat lady asked and with an ugly sneer looked down at the shaking young boy. Coby was terrified. This made Robin infuriated for trying to crush his confidence in his dream. Robin let out a very threatening snarl, it scared Coby into looking at her rather than Alvidia, and it scared all the other pirates, including Alvidia into looking her way. And what they saw frightened them more than the snarl. Her face was covered in dark shadows and her form was threatening, in a stance that demanded that people bow to her or die.

"Y-you aren't Pirate Hunter Zoro…so who the h-hell a-are you?" Alvidia stuttered out as she trembled beneath the gaze of the woman. Alvidia turned her head back to Coby in an attempt to get back some control. "C-Coby, who is the most beautiful woman on this ocean?"

Coby was still overwhelmed with the sheer power that the woman who had just been so kind was now this snarling…demon before him. She was truly frightening, but she gave him confidence as well. He knew the anger she had at this moment was not directed at him, but for him so that Alvidia couldn't crush his dreams anymore.

"That would be Nico Robin, you fat old hag!" Coby shouted and Robin's murderous intent went away as Alvidia and everybody else gaped at the younger boy. Robin let out a giggle that went through the air like a knife. And it sent Alvidia into rage and she slammed her mace down where Coby should've been, but he moved, or was moved.

Robin was already on deck holding Coby. Robin let him go once she was there and the Pirates attacked. Robin dodged the first one and then kicked him over then slammed his head into the deck with a mighty downward movement of her arm. Then she picked her right leg up and spun it around to capture the one coming from behind, and then punched him in the jaw sending him over the ship. Then five of them slashed downwards with their swords and Robin did multiple back handsprings to get away. But as she was doing this another pirate came from above with his sword poised to cut down. Robin after another back handspring used the momentum to propel her into the air upside down, and then one legs down on his head and then another, smashing him to the ground and knocking him out.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly!" Robin roared out as she landed back on the ground perfectly on the ground. Then a larger swarm came up behind her and Robin ran away, but only for a little bit before she was a good distance away, and turned back to them and yelled, "Trend Fleur!" Her hands then bloomed out of the pirates' bodies, "Crutch!" The arms slammed their bodies breaking every bone. Robin then walked into the pile of collapsed bodies and looked at her handiwork.

"Robin…what are you?" Coby asked hesitantly, not wanting to get through the same attack. He saw the bodies around them all convulse in pain from the searing while blood flowed out from the numerous large wounds on their bodies. It was a horrifying sight, but also he was astounded by her power. She was amazing. Not only was she able to take down all those pirates, but she looked like she had done nothing. As if she hadn't done something insane.

"I'm no ordinary pirate." Robin said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Coby fell back at this. Her teeth that were pointier that anybodies were like fangs. And the claws that knocked people around so easily. And then the immense strength that she had within her. She was completely serious. And remembering the name of her attack that she had bellowed out…it could just be possible for someone like her, to be a pirate and such. But it sounded even more insane than her declaring she would be the Pirate Queen.

"A pirate, that's," Coby trailed off as a large shadow fell over him. Looking back her saw Alvidia and ran behind Robin.

"You've eaten a devil fruit?" Alvidia asked as she held her mace and looked closely at the smaller girl. Alvidia was just as shocked as Coby, but a Devil Fruit was the only possible explanation.

"Yep, I ate the Flower Flower Fruit. My arms can bloom from any area in my range but I can't swim." Robin said with a grin at the shocked face of Alvidia. But she quickly regained her composure, or what was left of it after dealing with Robin.

"You seem pretty strong. Are you a bounty hunter?" Alvidia asked as she tried to get a reading on the girl before her.

"I'm a pirate." Robin said plainly and allowed her eyes to gaze over the ship until she found what she was looking for.

There was a small boat hanging off the side of the large ship, it didn't have a sail and was just a small rowboat, but it would do. She heard Alvidia talk some more about how she couldn't be a pirate alone.

"Well I'm not truly alone. I already have some friends. But I'll get a crew soon. I think ten is a good number. And since I'm a pirate and you're a pirate that would make us enemies, or at least it does now that I hate you." Robin was only speaking her mind. Normally Robin herself would've hesitated at her words.

A tick mark appeared on Alvidia's head from the nerve of the girl. To speak to her, Iron Mace Alvidia, like that was sheer stupidity. And she would make the girl pay.

"Robin, repeat after me, Alvidia is the…the…the…most horrible stinking old hag!" Coby cried out. He had been about to tell the girl to call Alvidia beautiful, but knew that Robin would never do something like that. So, believing in his new friend, and mustering up all his courage he had finally said it. And Robin began to laugh at his words. Alvidia only got madder and looked like she was about to go on a war path. So Robin pushed Coby behind her.

"Well said," Robin said after finishing laughing. And the club came down towards Robin's head. Coby was truly scared, not wanting his friend to be hurt. But was surprised, along with everybody else, as Robin just held the mace above her like she hadn't just fended off what they all considered to be an incredible finishing blow. Robin then just pushed the mace to the side, knocking Alvidia off balance, and then brought her right hand back and her right fist came back, and punched Alvidia hard, driving her over the ocean for miles, and she was defeated. The pirates and Coby all gaped as the young woman defeated their supposedly "strong" captain with a single blow and no sweat.

"Hey you!" Robin said pointing to a random pirate, "Get Coby a boat. He's off to join the marines." Robin had seen that during her little "fight" with Alvidia that the boat had disappeared. The random pirate that she called upon did as he was told without a second thought.

And then off into the distance Robin heard it. It was the sound of Marine ship coming to answer the distress call of the cruise ship. Coby began to freak out about how they would think he was a pirate and so Robin grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dropped him into the boat and then they crashed into the water. Robin stirred the current around her and sent them in a direction that she knew had an island that had a Marine base.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Now do you see what I'm talking about? Nico Robin has Luffy's idiotic loud personality. I know that it's weird imagining Robin acting like that but trust me, I made a story in another series similar to this. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it, and please don't be mad at me for shuffling the characters around, plus giving Nico Robin fighting ability and Luffy's Straw Hat._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Robin and Coby arrive at a Marine Base where they here of a dangerous man with Devil Fruit powers held as a prisoner. Robin becomes interested in this man and confronts him in his prison and asks him to join her crew._**


	2. Shell Island and the Dangerous Pirate

**_Author's Note: I don't own One Piece but the story idea. Enjoy and Review._**

* * *

**Shell Island and the Dangerous Pirate**

After a while of being on the boat Robin relaxed as the wind set into where they were going. "That was fun!" Robin said excitedly, and it was the truth. She had had so much fun fighting; everything up till this point had sparred, but never an actual fight. Now she had a chance to actually get experience and go for her dream.

"Excuse me, Robin, if you want to claim One Piece that means you'll have to head to the Grand Line, right?" Robin nodded her head as she wondered what he would say. He always said weird things. "That place is called the graveyard of pirates, you know?"

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew," Robin said as she lay back in the boat. She could already imagine it. Her crew laughing and partying as they all chased after dreams. That's what she wanted, a ship of dreaming pirates that would look to the future with hope. And then a thought came to her, what was she going to call her pirate gang?

"That Pirate guy that they were all worried about – what's he like?" Robin asked, curious since she had never heard of him, and yet Alvidia had seemed worried. And when people who were big shots worried over a person that meant they were pretty strong.

"You mean Sanji?" Coby asked with a blank face, and Robin nodded her head. "I hear he's being held at a Marine Base that we're on course for." Robin was disappointed at that and sighed heavily. It seemed that maybe he was just some hype that people got obsessed with.

"What? He's pretty weak, then," Robin said as she was about to go back to thinking about her pirate crew, but Coby once again interrupted her. He scurried over to her side and began to scream loudly, hurting her delicate ears. She was very thankful though that Draco had taught her to turn voices down. So now Coby's voice was at a normal level for her ears.

"You're wrong Robin, not at all! He's considered to be a demon in these parts!" And then Coby stopped and looked at her in complete fear. "Why are you asking me this?" Coby asked hesitantly. And Robin knew he wasn't going to like her answer at all. So Robin grinned, watching as he shivered at seeing her pointy teeth, and told him the truth.

"If he's a good guy, I want him on my crew," Robin said with a grin on her face. Her words freaked Coby out even more knowing his suspicions were correct. His face force first in fear and then he began to scold her and act weird again in Robin's opinion. He understood he was nervous, but this was just getting annoying. She hoped marine training would beat this habit of his out of him.

"You're going to do something reckless again," Coby said in a whiny tone, done with trying to stop her because really, she was just too strong and too stubborn to listen to reason.

Robin paid him no mind though and thought about this Sanji. If he was a good guy and as strong as people thought he was, then she definitely wanted him on her crew. But she momentarily wondered if he had a dream. She did want people with dreams on her ship, but if she liked him she would take him anyway. And as the first person to join she would make him her first-mate. But first she had to think of how to meet him in a Marine base. And then she wondered why exactly he was being held in a Marine Base? He must have either killed an innocent civilian or harmed somebody of the law. She wondered which in her mind. But at the moment Robin was tired and she wanted some sleep, telling Coby so she closed her eyes and drifted into darkness, knowing if Coby or anything else came at her, she would wake up. Not that she thought Coby would.

Two hours later, due to a good wind and current that Robin had nothing to do with, they arrived at Shells town. A small town on a small island with a small marine base; the town was really just one street straight to the Marine base, showcasing the town was meant to supply travelers. When Robin entered the town she could feel it. But first she was hungry so went up to a fruit stand and got herself an apple to have. As she was paying and Coby stood behind her she purposefully let the name Sanji out of her mouth for a reaction. And she got everybody pressed against the wall in fear. Then Coby let out the name Captain Morgan and the same reaction was given, so Robin searched for conversations on him.

Robin and Coby reached the Marine base quickly and Robin said he should go in and enlist while she looked for Sanji. Coby dismissed the thought of him being out in the year, but Robin spotted him, or she was pretty sure it was him. She dragged Coby over to that side of the wall and then onto the wall to look at him. Coby confirmed her suspicions of it being him. Robin was impressed, to say the least. He could hear them, and when she looked into his eyes he knew that she knew. He smirked at her and Robin let out a giggle. The whole exchange terrified Coby who was begging her to stop. Robin was halfway over the fence when a little girl appeared. Robin had known she was there, but had no idea why. Until she saw what was in her arms, and smelt it. Robin stopped going over the fence and nodded to the little girl. "Robin stop her, she'll get killed!"

Robin just put her hand up in sing for him to be quiet. He did so immediately, and they watched as the scene unfolded. Robin was happy, but also a little concerned by what she heard. Sanji angrily spat at the girl trying to make her leave, and Robin understood why. Robin watched as a man entered, his purple suit and blonde hair were both ridiculous.

"Ah, thank God, the Marines are here. They'll save that little girl." Coby said besides her, and a little piece of Robin wanted to roll her eyes back completely at Coby's unrelenting faith in Marines.

"Coby," Robin started and waited till he looked at her to speak. He noticed her glaring at the Marines with hate and was shocked. "Not all Marines are perfect and for justice like you think. This man is a disgusting excuse for one. And he'll show you what some Marines use their power for." Robin said as she spat out the words.

Coby was confused, these were Marines, and so they had to be good people, weren't they? But he knew Robin always seemed to know far more than any other, so he paid attention. They watched as the little girl had her hard work smashed into the ground and then the blonde haired man told one of the Marines behind him to throw her out. The Marine tried to refuse, but was forced to in the end. The little girl was thrown over the wall and Robin jumped and caught her, performing and flip and landing on her feet.

Coby ran over to check on the little girl, and after making sure she was alright Coby was in a state of shock.

"These things happen often with the Marines Coby. A man will get full of himself, and claim everybody as trash beneath him. And then he will force that which as he sees trash to worship himself. Marines and Government officials can be just as bad as Pirates, but they hide themselves behind the law like cowards. If you are to be a Marine Coby, don't ever turn out like that. If you do, I'll hunt you down and end you for wasting my time."

After telling Coby this Robin asked the little girl, Rika, to take Coby back with her and she would go talk to Sanji. She told the girl she knew everything, and asked the little girl to fill in Coby. The little girl nodded with stars in her eyes and then grabbed onto Coby and began to walk away.

Robin jumped high over the fence and landed right in front of Sanji. "You're truly amazing, you know that?" Robin started and watched as his face morphed into confusion. "I just got here, but I understand the situation of your deal. Not many people would make a deal like that for others. You're a good person, I like you." Robin said, flashing him a smile to show him her teeth. His eyes flashed when he saw her teeth but Robin quickly made a motion to calm down and he did. Robin's smile turned tender as she recalled what happened.

"What do you want and who are you? The people were told not to talk about it. And you should get out of here before they come back. They'll kill you," Sanji said as he looked around. This had been his deal; he didn't want to get anybody else involved with it.

"They can't kill me, I'm too strong. And besides I'm a pirate, they'd try to kill me anyway," Robin said as she continued to survey him.

He had black hair and he wore a black suit and then black pants and black shoes. He was incredible good looking; he was also stronger than she had thought. His muscles were conditioned in every way for technique and skill, not just to hulk out with. This made Robin happy, he was a good person and a good fighter, she could tell. Before Sanji could question her Robin spoke again. "I want you to be my first-mate! I only want a good people on my crew, that's what I decided. Oh, my name's Nico Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sanji! Also, do you have a dream?" Sanji just gaped at the girl. First she tells him she's a pirate, second she tells him she wants him to be her first-mate, and thirdly she asks him about his dream. What was with this girl?!

"Sanji is my name, it's not a pleasure to meet you, pirate," Sanji spat out. "I refuse to be a pirate." Robin pouted at this and crossed her arms, pushing her chest up. "And as for my dream…like hell I'm telling you."

"Why won't you even think of it?" Robin asked in a pouty and sad voice. Sanji almost felt bad, she didn't seem to force him into anything and she looked like a nice girl, she had saved that girl before. But being a pirate was not in his plan to be the best. And she also seemed incredibly strong; despite her appearance Sanji could tell when somebody was stronger than him. And this girl was on a different level entirely. And from the way she was looking at him she believed he was incredibly strong. It was nice, being offered such a position by this girl, and he had to keep reminding himself that pirates were bad people. Or else he would give into her wishes.

"Because Pirates are bad people, and I don't want to be a bad person. And I have a deal to finish as you already know," Sanji said in a lower tone, his voice was still menacing to others, and he knew it. Yet she remained completely immune to it. Sanji commended her for that, all women were afraid of him; and pirates were always scared of him, but he guessed that she knew he couldn't get her.

"I'm willing to wait till the deal is over if that's the main problem here. But as for pirates being bad people, are these Marines any better with how they treat the people of this town. And besides that, not all pirates are bad, and not all Marines are good. I see being a pirate to being able to have the freedom to do what I want, and that means helping people or anything else I want to do. And I think you know that. If you don't want to share your dream with me yet, that's fine, but I want to have a ship of dreaming pirates. And a small ship of pirates at that; where the quality, instead of quantity, of friends will over power any obstacle that gets in the way of our dreams. I'll be going now, but just know I won't give up on you being my first-mate! See you later, Sanji!" And with that Robin jumped from her spot in front of him and back over the side of the fence.

Sanji was left gaping as he took in her words. Her vision, it was amazing. And a part of Sanji rationalized that he knew that not everybody fit into the stereotype of their profession. And a part of him wanted to call out to her, but he didn't. He had to think for a while. Nico Robin: that was the woman's name, and Sanji made sure he remembered it.

Robin grinned to herself as she head back to a nearby little tavern where, apparently, the little girl lived. Robin smiled at this as she entered, but then changed her direction to walk around back to where the little girl and Coby were. Coby was sitting on a barrel looking completely let down. But Robin could understand what that felt like. His heroes he found out weren't the best of people. Robin walked over to him and ruffled his hair making him look up at her.

"This is why you want to be a Marine, isn't it? So you can catch the bad guys? Well that means sometimes you'll have to go after other Marines. Make sure that you walk the true path of what Marines call justice, and I'll walk the path of freedom. Remember that, Coby." Then Robin smiled sweetly. But that changed when she heard a certain little bug talk.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he lasted this long! And I'm getting bored with this deal, so tomorrow I'm going to have him executed! Everybody be sure to come and watch; it'll be fun!" The bastard said and laughed in a haughty manner. Robin's body moved on its own, her instincts took over and Robin could not care. Her punch was hard as she launched her fist into his cheek and sent him through walls. When she was done Coby was holding her back from doing anymore to the man. But Robin's body was still washed in anger that wanted her to beat the crap out of the man till there was nothing left.

"Helmeppo!" One of the Marines screamed and went to go help the blonde man. Helmeppo was out cold and had blood coming from his mouth and nose. The Marines ran away with Helmeppo between them and Robin knew what she had to do.

"Coby, Sanji is my friends, I've decided that. I have to go save him before that bastard wakes up and try anything," Robin said and then sprinted out the door, going at a blistering pace that knocked over things and created a small breeze behind her. Robin was not going to let anything happen to her friends, not ever and never again. She refused to let anybody hurt them. Whoever even thought of taking away one of her friends was the enemy, an enemy that she would gladly destroy.

Robin reached the wall and checked her surroundings, just to make sure nobody was in there and ready to shoot. She could take care of a bullet, but she wanted to make sure they wouldn't hurt Sanji. He was tied up and defenseless. After making sure that everything was clear Robin bounded once again over the wall and landed in front of Sanji who was shocked to see her, and looking murderous at that. She grabbed onto his shoulders with a firm grip, but nothing to tight with her claws. "Sanji, where are the keys to your shackles?" Sanji was miffed by the question but told her the blonde had it.

Robin was different from how she was before. Robin then began to run towards the Marine base and yelled over her shoulder, "I've decided that you're my friend Sanji. I'm gonna' go get your out of this situation, were going to leave, and you'll join my crew! And I won't budge on that so get over it!" And with that Robin charged towards the base. Sanji wanted to scream out to her that it wasn't for her to decide, but he knew she wasn't listening to him. Something had gotten to her that he knew.

Robin ran into the base, looking for the bastard, looking for where he could be. Sadly it seemed like the base was like a maze. Robin stopped running and thought for a moment. If she was a high and mighty bastard with a father who was even worse, where would I put something that I took from someone for my entertainment? Obviously he would take then somewhere close to him, they would be viewable and touchable. Robin decided that would probably be the bastard's room. And she knew that people who believed themselves superior slept higher than others. Robin didn't care at the moment so she crushed through ceiling after ceiling and then, by mistake, through the room, and some type of stone statue. Robin realized it was a statue of the Captain to pay homage to himself. Robin looked around and saw all the Marines gaping at her along with the bastard. So deciding to make things easier she grabbed him and took off through the base demanding he take her to Sanji's shackle key. She hears screaming above of somebody in Sanji's outdoor cell and to kill them both and knew she needed to hurry.

The bastard was jostled so she had to wait before he told her where they were, in her bedroom like she suspected. She was terrified when she saw that his room was all pink and girly…did he think that it was nice this way. She had no problem with men into pink, but…this was overkill. Everything was pink, including a stitched heart on the door with his name. Robin though forgot about it and grabbed the key in the corner. Robin saw that she had a clear view of where Sanji was and saw that he and Coby were cornered by Marines ready to shoot. Robin did the first thing that came to mind, she dropped the bastard, got the swords, and crashed through the window and then flashed over there with her magic just as the bullets were shot. Then Robin called out, "Trend Fleur! Windmill Shield!" Robin's arms bloomed out of her real arms in the form of a shield. After the bullets were over Robin dropped it and was met with gaping faces all around her, and Robin smirked at this and let one of her fangs hand out.

"Who are you?" Morgan was only able to come up with this. The Marines were taken back by the show and could not move. Her very aura presented itself as fierce and powerful, as if she could crush them all with a single move. Even Morgan was disoriented by her. Her show of power was amazing. She created a shield that bullets just fell off of.

"I'm Nico Robin, the future Pirate Queen! And you've made a fatal mistake at shooting at my first-mate, Sanji. Prepare yourselves," Robin said as she glared menacingly and snarled at them. And then she turned and smiled at Sanji who was gaping at Robin. The future Pirate Queen, was she actually serious or just playing with them all? Coby told him that she was quite serious and even more powerful than anybody here. But Robin's declaration of being a pirate and general made Morgan order the Marines to attack her and kill them all. They were all hesitant, but with one more yell from Morgan they, reluctantly, charged.

While this was happening Robin was using the key to Sanji's shackles to free him. The Marines were just swinging down and Robin moved for Sanji who stopped all the swords, with just a kick.

"Don't move or I'll kill you," Sanji snarled like a beast and Robin laughed causing him to look at her. He sighed and resigned himself, but he wouldn't deny that he was excited to see what the future would bring with someone like her as his Captain. "Robin, I'll be your first mate. I like your idea of a dreaming ship. If you really want to help me achieve my dream, then I'll lend you my powerful legs." Robin smiled at this and jumped happily and clapped her hands together.

"Sanji, let's do this!" Robin said as she charged at Morgan who brought down his axe again, but Robin caught it. Robin's fist punched Morgan's face making him crash into the gate, and then jumped back over to Sanji. Robin began to laugh with Sanji after this as they both found their faces to be hilarious.

"Hey, stop laughing. I've got a hostage!" A voice rang behind them. Robin tensed as she saw the gun at point blank with Coby's head. And she heard Sanji curse softly besides her. "You stay right where you are! Dad, get them now!" Helmeppo yelled to Morgan who was getting back up. Robin curses this time and shared a look with Sanji who understood. He got behind her and Robin kept faced towards Coby. Coby's eyes widened when he realized the spot he had gotten his friend into.

"Robin! Please don't worry about me! Please just beat these horrible Marine!" Coby begged her and Robin nodded her head. Robin smiled widely and snapped her teeth at Helmeppo threateningly. Then at the last moment she attack and so did Sanji. Robin landed her fist into Helmeppo's cheek, knocking him into the cement and stone walls and making them crumble onto him. And then they watched at the same moment Sanji disappear and then kicked Morgan easily as he went for Robin.

"Nice one, Sanji," Robin said, not needing to turn around to see what had happened.

"Thanks, Captain," Sanji said back as he then stood back up to full height and walked toward Robin. Robin smiled up at him and they high-fived each other and smiled. Both were happy knowing they worked so well together. They were partners after all. Then they both turned to the shaking Marines and grinned. Then Sanji spoke, "If any of you still want to fight, both my Captain and I are willing to take you all." Robin smiled and then held her claws out threateningly.

But then, as Robin expected, they all threw down their weapons and began to cheer. They, and the rest of the island, were now free of Morgan. Robin laughed at this and then began to make her way out. Sanji walked on her right side, while Coby walked a little behind on her left.

"C'mon Sanji, you must be starved," Robin said as she led them back to the little girl's and mother's tavern. They were both excited to hear the news and said everything was free. Sanji immediately dug in while Robin just nibbled on a salad that she had asked for. She looked at Sanji with amusement as he devoured everything in sight. But then again, how many days he was he tied to that post without anything? Looking at him again as he ate happily, apparently too long.

After Sanji was finally full he began to talk. Or more like interrogate the woman he now called Captain. "So what exactly are you?" Sanji asked, curious about what her powers were. Maybe she was a devil fruit? If so then he would have to look out for her and make sure she didn't fall into the water.

"I ate a Devil Fruit called the Flower Flower Fruit. My arms can bloom from any area in my range but I can't swim. I'm also a gymnast, dancer, and hand–to–hand combat specialist," Robin explained with a grin and everybody gaped at this. "What about you, Sanji?" Robin was curious about her first-mate. All she really knew was that he was a good person and really strong.

"Are you serious? Then how many members do you have?" Sanji asked with a contemplative look on his face. Robin looked at him and scratched the back of her head.

"Actually it's just the two of us. I just started. And that little thing in the harbor is our ship till I can get us a bigger one. I don't expect finding a ship to be too hard, but still. That's how it is now. It's always difficult when you're starting off at first, but we'll get there soon. I just know it. I've already decided on the name of the crew. The Straw Hat Pirates, where promises, dreams, and friends are the most important things on the entire ship. Along with being as free as we want to, drinking, laughing, and having fun. What do you think?" Robin asked and Sanji asked her where she got that name from, saying it was a weird name. Robin showed him the Straw Hat she wore and said, "This is my treasure. It is supposed to symbolize impossibilities. And let's face it, both of our dreams pretty impossible, but in the end it remains true."

"I like it then," Sanji said as he came back to join her at the small table. Robin was so happy that he liked it that she threw her arms around him and started to laugh. Sanji started to laugh with her, and behind them they heard the other three in the tavern laugh with them. Then Robin pulled away.

"Well, I think it was time we left," Robin said as she heard the stomp of Marine boots down the main street. "C'mon Sanji, Marines are coming. And Coby, remember to go enlist with them; I'm sure you'll make a fine Marine." Robin said as she grabbed Sanji's newly stamped hand and raced with him behind her down to the harbor. Robin and Sanji both cast off. But they looked back when they heard Coby shout.

"Thank you very much, Robin!" Coby shouted and then they all were surprised as the Marines that had appeared behind him, Rika, and Rika's mother and were saluting them. Sanji laughed at how amusing it was to see Marines saluting Pirates and Robin agreed.

"Coby, you make sure to be a great Marine, and when you do, try to take me on!" Robin shouted out and heard Coby shout back an affirmative answer. And after that Robin and Sanji sailed away in their little boat. After the island was out of eye sight, Sanji turned to her. A few hours later they were lost.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: There's the second chapter. See? Sanji isn't the ladies man he once was. I hope that you enjoyed it._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: Starving and lost, Robin decides to catch a large bird in the sky. But the large bird flew off with Robin separating her from Sanji. Robin arrives at an abandoned village and meets a mysterious man._**


	3. Luffy the Bugler and the Buggy Pirates

**Luffy the Bugler and the Buggy Pirates**

Robin could not believe they were lost. How could they be lost on a sea as simple as the East Blue? But then looking over at her first-mate she knew. He had no sense of direction and she had carelessly let him take the rigging on the small boat. She really would need a navigator, and fast or else they would never reach the Grand Line. And Robin really had no idea where they were so she couldn't even use simple navigation to get out of this. They had been drifting around the last two days with no heading. And at some point Sanji would need to eat. Robin could survive off of the water and air for the time.

Looking over at her first-mate she found him asleep; a favorite past-time of his, Robin had found out. He was completely undisturbed with the situation. It annoyed Robin a little that he was not considering the fact that they were stranded in the middle of the ocean. But a little part of her was happy. He had faith in her to figure out how to handle the situation after he had admitted that he could not help her. Wistfully Robin was glad that he believed in her. But she was now bored and wanted somebody to talk to. So Robin looked skyward and saw a very large bird, about that of a medium sized Wyvern, if she had to estimate. Suddenly an idea came to Robin.

Robin shook Sanji awake who was startled, but seeing it was Robin, stopped and faced her with a sleepy and questioning face. Sanji blushed in embarrassment when Robin giggled at his face. But Robin told him her plan, saying she knew she was insane, but to make sure he kept a good eye on her so they don't get separated. Sanji said he would make sure that he followed her, and so Robin climbed carefully on top of Sanji's legs and Sanji propelled her upwards towards the bird. She latched onto the bird. Then she pulled her body up to the bird and climbed on top of its neck. The bird did not like this though and began to violently fly and jerk before Robin could look around for an island. Robin was forced to clamp herself down onto the bird as it took her away. "Save me!" Robin shouted as she was taken away by the bird. She looked down to see Sanji rowing like a madman as he screamed that she was a dumbass for getting herself into the situation.

Robin could only scream back words that made no sense as the bird continued to fly in its weird fashion. Robin had thought about jumping off, but the small boat would capsize and sink and Sanji would have the worst of everything in the end. So Robin scratched that idea off and just allowed the bird to take her. Though she continued to scream the whole time; she needed to make sure that Sanji could follow her, so screaming her head off would have to do. But eventually, Robin noticed, she had lost sight of Sanji and therefore he had lost sight of her. Robin stopped screaming and sighed at this fact as she began to wonder how she would meet up with him again. She knew she would, he's a member of the Straw Hats and he was no doubt looking for her. So he would be fine…hopefully.

Eventually Robin saw land coming into view and knew this would have to be her stop. So Robin tore her arms from the bird's neck and then jumped. As she was falling down Robin called out, "Trend Fleur! Trampoline!" As she called this, arms popped out of the ground forming a trampoline so Robin can land safely. Robin duster herself off; afterwards, she was staring down three males that were obviously pirates that were gaping at the sight of her, and then as she turned her head she saw a man with black hair red sleeveless shirt and blue short pants and sandals. He was holding something. It looked like an old paper, and seeing as how the three pirates had obviously just been chasing him it was something of theirs. Robin, saw the desperation on the boy. So Robin called over her shoulder to the boy, "Don't worry, and take cover while I take care of these punks."

Robin heard the boy run away to do as she was told and Robin glared harshly at the males. Robin moved in an instant and crouched down before appearing in front of the closest one, she sent an open palm with her fingers back to her under his chin knocking him unconscious, and then spun to her left and used her claws to grab him by the front of his shirt and send him into the last one. They collided through a number of walls and were left unconscious. Robin, satisfied with their punishment, walked to where the boy was peeking out behind a building and smiled at her in a friendly way. The black haired boy grinned hesitantly back at her. "Hello, my names Nico Robin, it's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Luffy, nice to meet you to, Robin," Luffy said, feeling a little more relaxed by the polite attitude of the older woman. Though he wasn't much younger that her, maybe a year, or Luffy was mistaken and they were the same age. But Luffy had a feeling Robin was older. "Thanks for saving me; those guys just wouldn't leave me alone." Luffy said with a small laugh as he watched the woman cock her head to the side.

Luffy would definitely admit that the female was by far the most beautiful woman she had ever met or heard of, Robin had an elegance and maturity about her that was added to a caring smile. Robin smiled kindly again, and Luffy saw the area around them got a bit brighter.

"I should say that pirates, for the most part, do come after you when they have something stolen from them. I won't ask what it is. But do you know of a place where I could get food? I haven't eaten lately and am a little hungry," Robin said with a polite tone, but it was ruined by Robin's stomach rumbling loudly then. Robin blushed and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment while giggling a little bit. Luffy laughed loudly at this and took the woman into one of the building where he knew there would be food. Robin munched away at the food at inhuman speed.

"So what are you doing here, Robin?" Luffy asked, wondering how the kind woman had come to fall from the sky. Robin once again blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I was lost at sea and saw a bird, so I thought it would be a good idea to jump up to the bird and see if I could see land anywhere. The bird did not like this and I got separated from my first-mate…it was really scary at first, and I couldn't land in the water, so I had to wait for land. I finally just wound up here," Robin said as she finished her food and got up from her chair and stretched her limbs, feeling some energy come back from eating.

"Well…that's an interesting way to get somewhere. I guess it was fate that we would meet. How about you join me and raid this Pirate? I already took his map to the Grand Line. But he still has more, this is Buggy the Clown. I'm a great navigator and have been looking for this though, so I wanted it. If you help I'll give you _some _of the treasure that we steal," Luffy offered as he considered the woman's fighting ability. It also seemed like she was really trusting. Luffy felt a little bad for taking advantage of the woman, but he wanted that treasure more. Robin could definitely be useful to him if she agreed; his goal would be in sight, finally.

"No thank you, Luffy. I'm a pirate, the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates, I don't work for anybody. But if you really are a navigator, why don't you join my crew? I promise that it'll be fun," Robin said with a smile, but was taken aback by what she saw on Luffy's face after she said those words.

There was shock, hatred, and there was fear written on his face. Robin was not shocked by these though; everybody in the world seemed to just stereotype pirates as evil. It was understandable though, there were many pirates out there that were nothing like her, and they greatly outnumbered the good pirates. But what took Robin back a bit was the potency in Luffy's heart, it was just so…deep. Like she had a reason to feel this strongly.

"So, you're a pirate?" Luffy's voice was obviously strained; he was trying to hide his hatred. But Robin felt the inner emotions up on every little detail. And his eyes watched as the woman's body shifted, but Robin knew he wouldn't attack. It was his posture; it was like he was going to bolt at any moment. "Sorry, I hate pirates. I had thought you were a good person, but I was wrong. I'm a thief that steals from Pirates only because I hate them. As if I would ever join your pirate crew." Every word was venomous and full of malice. But still Luffy would not turn around to face her. Luffy was really sad, he had found somebody he would call a friend…and she turned out to be a disgusting pirate. Luffy just couldn't face the woman now. But then he felt somebody ruffling his hair, and turned to see it was Robin smiling softly and understandingly at her.

"It's okay; I understand people all around the world hate pirates. And there are a lot of bad pirates that make those, like me who just want to be free, look bad. I won't force you to join my crew if you really don't want to. The truth is it's really only me and my first-mate at the moment, so I was a little hasty there. But there is one thing that I can't go with. I'll prove to you that I'm not some monster that kills. I've never killed a person, and I don't want to. So, if you really want that treasure then I will help you. I have to wait for him anyway. And even after I help you, I promise you will have no debt to me," Robin said as she took a step back away from the shocked black head. Luffy had to take a moment to comprehend what Robin said, but when he did, he jumped at the opportunity.

So Luffy tied up Robin's body and took her to Buggy as a "peace" offering. Buggy…the name had been familiar to Robin for some reason. He has a big, red nose. Not that she would say that out loud…yet. But Robin was stuck in a cage where the guys looked at her and made disgusting comments under her breath that they thought she couldn't hear, but she did. Luffy was sitting with Buggy as the party continued since he had been "accepted" into the crew. But after a little bit, Buggy decided that they need to have a bomb kick start the party. So they took Luffy and Robin to the canon where the "Buggy bomb" was. Robin didn't think anything of it at first, but then, once it was fired, both Robin and Luffy were shocked to see the damage that it did. It took out an entire area of the town.

"Now, Luffy, show me your utmost loyalty and take out your beautiful, ex-boss with one of _my_ Buggy Bombs," Buggy said as he began to laugh uncontrollably. Luffy began to sweat as he was handed a box of matches and saw that Robin was placed in front of the canon, right in the middle of the bomb's area range. Luffy began to walk, slowly, towards the canon. He had never felt remorse before this, but he knew that Robin didn't deserve to die. And he didn't want to be at a pirate's level to just kill somebody in cold blood. He didn't want to be like _him_. But, apparently he was moving to slow as the matches were taken from her hands and some unknown lackey lit the canon. Luffy didn't think, he ran and pulled his arm back like rubber and punched the pirate. After that he gripped the rope, burning his hands as he tried to quell the fire. Tears pricked at Luffy's eyes as his hands burned, but she dealt with it.

After that was done those on Buggy's crew were in shock as to what the black head had done. He had proven himself a liar, and Buggy hated that. Sensing his anger and seeing his body ready to strike Robin sprung into action as quick as she could. She pulled the ropes apart with sheer strength and then moved onto the bars of the cage. But Luffy was already being attacked. Thankfully a familiar face appeared. It was Sanji; he arrived and disposed of the Pirates that were attacking Luffy.

"Sanji! Finally decided to join us, did you?" Robin called excitedly to her first mate; Sanji looked back and smiled, while everybody else froze at the name. Everybody knew of the Demon of the East Blue, Black Leg Sanji. Sanji looked over his shoulder to see Robin in a cage, but by the looks of it she was just about to bust herself out when he arrived.

"What are you doing? You get taken by some bird, and now you're in a cage," Sanji said, ignoring Robin's earlier remarks. Robin started to giggle at this and say that it was interesting here and how she was just glad he had caught up with her. Sanji ignored all the comments from the pirates as he made his way over to Robin's side.

Or was beginning to when Buggy challenged him, hoping for a higher bounty if he defeated Sanji. Sanji sighed, just wanting to get his captain and leave, but now it was impossible as he already attacked. Sanji kicked Buggy in one swing, but Robin noticed what Luffy and Sanji didn't. He was still alive, and his crew was confident. As if by weird magic, in Robin's eyes, Buggy's top half got back up and attacked, even without the legs. Robin called for Sanji to watch out, but it was too late, one of his hands had pierced Sanji's left side. A cowardly thing in Robin's opinion; his whole fighting style screamed of cowardice and arrogance.

Sanji fell to the ground in pain; the spot he had been hit at was a particularly deadly one, or the area near it. With the medical knowledge she noticed if he had been pierced an inch lower then it would've been fatal. But still it was painful by the looks of it. Luffy also turned when he heard Sanji's grunt of pain, and was disturbed by the detached hand that was holding the knife. The knife and hand returned to buggy as he explained to them his "Chop Chop" powers. How he couldn't be slashed or cut with a knife, and how he could separate his body to do what he wants.

Then there was the fact that Robin was still in the cage and Buggy's attention was totally on her. So she decided to do something and hoped that it worked. She needed to give Sanji and opening so they could all get away safely.

"Attacking from behind is cowardly, big red nose!" Robin yelled, feeling a little childish as she called it. She was definitely acting like an arrogant child would at this moment, and despite the situation Robin felt like laughing, really hard. Luffy and Sanji were the ones to first look at her like she was crazy, but she just winked and Sanji chuckled under his breath a little, while Luffy was smirking. The Buggy Pirates were in a state of shock, it was a well known fact that their captain was sensitive about the truth of his nose, and that nobody should ever bring it up. Buggy was raging red, and Robin could feel it, but she was confident that she could take him. She was expecting an attack.

Robin yelled again. "Buggy, I'm going to kick your ass, I hope you know that."

Buggy, putting on airs, tried to be tough by saying, "You kick my ass? You three are all going to die today!" Buggy's announcement gave some courage back to the crew as they all cheered for their captain once again. They all began to laugh and so did Robin. Then Robin looked directly at Sanji and told him to run away. But he understood her true meaning by looking her in the eyes and gave her a firm "Roger". Luffy was just confused, he just didn't understand pirates. But Buggy, who didn't understand the meaning in her eyes, so attacked Sanji so he wouldn't get away. Sanji blocked all of Buggy's attacks. And then kicked through him again and then jumped through his separated Torso and began to run towards Robin. But then got underneath the canon and pushed it towards the pirates. He told Luffy to light it as the Buggy pirates freaked out at the fact that their bomb was being used against them.

Sanji used the blast to pick up Robin's cage and get Luffy out of there. Luffy walked away from them as he questioned them as to why they tried so hard, for being pirates. She got no answer as Robin was trying to persuade Sanji to drop her and stop straining himself. Luffy froze at these words as he saw the concern for Sanji in Robin's eyes. Sanji just told her to shut up and let him get them to safety. His pride was getting the better of him and Robin told him that. Sanji ignored her and Robin sulked as she began to hit the cage hoping to break it. Luffy was done with the craziness the two brought and walked away, Robin and Sanji didn't pay attention though as Sanji began to move away from the sight.

Sanji finally gave up his hold on her cage when they were a good distance away from the sight. Sanji was panting and Robin had just finished breaking her way out of the cage. Once she was out she hurried to Sanji's side. She placed her hands on top of his wound and he looked at her quizzically. She treated Sanji's wounds. Once Robin was done she saw Luffy's shocked face at the fact that a pirate helped one of her crew mates. He just couldn't help it, Robin was just such a…a…Luffy didn't even know how to describe Robin, not without going against what he believed in. But they all turned their heads when a dog barking broke through the laughter.

It was a small dog that was in front of a pet store. It was all alone. Robin walked over to the dog and pets him. He wagged his tail a bit and Robin apologized for the noise. She sat in front of the dog and he began to lick her face. Robin began to laugh at this and just couldn't stop. He was just such a cute dog. Robin, still being attacked by the dog, told Sanji, "You should get some rest Sanji; you lost a lot of blood. I'll keep watch." Robin's face was firm as Sanji looked like he was about to argue, but the look on her face made him feel like a little kid that was scolded. Luffy chuckled at his face, but was amazed by the concern Robin had for Sanji, despite the fact that he was now fine. Sanji rested against the pet store and was about to doze when Robin's head whipped to the left.

It was an old man wearing what seemed to be wooden armor over a plaid, yellow shirt, shorts, and sandals. He also had a wooden spear in his arms. "What are you brats doing to Chouchou?" The old man called as he walked over to them. Robin looked up and the dog went back to standing stiffly in front of the store. The old man walked inside the store and filled a bowl with food. Chouchou ate and then returned his bowl to the front of the store. After explaining to the man who they were the old man introduced himself to be the Mayor of the village. He also took Sanji to sleep like Robin told Sanji to. After that the Mayor explained the dog was guarding his treasure, the store, for his dead owner. And that Chouchou refused to leave the store because it was the only thing he had left. Robin understood what he meant and pets the dog that was back in guard mode.

"I know what it's like to lose somebody important to you. You treasure what they leave behind deeply. You've done a great job," Robin said and pet the dog. He was a great one that was for sure. And Robin reached up to scratch her head, when she remembered her treasure.

She looked at her straw hat. She had always treasured it, and it had been their promise.

Everybody stared at Robin as she gave that smile. It was full of pain, and they were all curious. Just as Luffy was about to ask the woman a loud roar tore through the air. Robin jumped up. She let out a fierce snarl that startled everybody. She turned to Luffy and the Mayor.

"Luffy, take the mayor and go hide. Chouchou, get on the porch." Luffy was about to question it when he saw the beast. It was a lion, and he ran like no other as he pulled the mayor with him. Chouchou also listened and got on the porch, snarling at the lion.

"Well, you aren't Black Leg Sanji. You must be the other one, you're mighty cute, but I don't have time for you," The man on the lion said with a condescending look that got her blood boiling. She didn't like being looked down on.

The Lion backed up and Robin saw the fear in its eyes. Chouchou also took a few steps back. And then he had also demanded a fight with her first-mate. The man, Mohji, claimed that he was not afraid of any beast as he could tame them all, and he tried to do on Chouchou. He got bit however, for coming near the store. Just as the lion was about to strike the dog Robin got there first and held the lion's paw. And then she used one of her clawed hands to strike the lion high up into the air. "Trend Fleur!" Robin's arms popped out of Mohji and the lion's body as they snapped their bodies, "Crutch!" Robin then caught the broken two and sent them flying back towards where Buggy's base was. Robin was expecting them to land either in the water or right outside his clown tent.

Robin patted her hands as the Mayor and Luffy came out, gaping at the abilities Robin held within her. Robin pet Chouchou again who had got rigid at the power. Robin could see the slight fear in the dog's eyes and pet him again. He recoiled under her clawed hand and Robin sighed.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. And I won't let anything happen to your treasure. Like you, I have a special treasure too." The dog began to wag his tail at her as the words sunk in, and the Mayor and Luffy wondered what Robin had that was so important.

Robin then walked into the store and came out with a bag of treats. She placed it in front of the dog and sat beside her in front of the store. "You were really brave, your owner is really proud, I can tell. I know you want to guard the whole store. Treasures are always important. But do you think you can see this bag as your treasure for now? I don't know what's going to happen next, and I think having something just in case would be a good idea." The dog picked up the treats and walked over to Robin before dropping them in her lap and licking her clawed hand. "I understand. Then we'll both fight, right?" The dog barked and Robin giggled again. Luffy was left in shock as to what he had just scene. He couldn't help but admire the pirate. She was brave and kind, and it was all genuine.

"You, lass, what's your reason for being in this town? What's your reason to fight those pirates?" The mayor asked. There was no way a woman like her would come out of nowhere and not have a reason for fighting. He saw it as she looked at the store with a warm look. She was a genuinely good person.

"I just found my reasons: a map to the Grand Line, and a navigator." It was simple and to the point, and it left Luffy a little shell shocked by the woman's spirit and honesty. He had never met a pirate like Robin before, and was confused as to how to handle her. Robin ran over to the store where Sanji was sleeping and roused him, just in time to hear the Mayor was taking off to defeat Buggy for his town. Robin slapped Sanji to wake him and he began to yell at her when he saw her serious face.

"We're going to stop Buggy, Sanji. You in?" Robin asked and Sanji just grinned crazily at this. Luffy walked in and saw them too. He looked at the weird pirates. "I like that old man, I'm not going to let him die." Robin and Sanji walked out of the small house and were about to run after him when Robin turned to Luffy. "Our destination is the Grand Line. We're going to get the map back from those pirates! Be our comrade, Luffy." Robin said with a contagious smile while outstretching her hand.

"I will not become a pirate. But I will join you guys for the sake of both our goals," Luffy said and slapped the hand playfully that was outstretched. Robin began to laugh gleefully when a bomb went off and crashed into the house that Sanji had just been sleeping in. In a rush again, Robin introduced them since they hadn't been yet. But then dragged Sanji to his feet and took off after the Mayor. Robin was the fastest and they were all trying their best to keep up with her, eventually Robin slowed it down so they could all catch up to her.

When they reached the canon they saw the Mayor facing off against Buggy by screaming how he would protect the town with his life while he was being strangled with one of Buggy's detached hands. Robin got their in an instant and tore the hands away and dug into it with her claws. Blood fell from the hand as Robin looked at Buggy with a murderous expression. Robin then smiled, an angry gleam still in her eyes, as she pronounced for all of the pirates to hear, "As promised I came to kick your ass!" And then Robin began to laugh loudly. Robin then let the hand go and it flew back to Buggy and he cursed at her for hurting his hand.

"You bastards, you actually have the guts to return here…To face Captain Buggy!" Buggy yelled from on top of the building, his rage building. Robin just smirked and laughed at him as she heard Luffy say that all he wanted was the treasure and the map, and Sanji saying that he was fine with that and Robin nodded her head as she looked at Luffy over her shoulder. Then the Mayor began to get up, grumbling something about how brats like them had no reason to be in this fight. But Robin was not going to allow this old man to get killed because he couldn't accept help from others. So Robin looked at him in the eyes and then muttered something under her breath. The Mayor began to fall and Robin caught him as he fell unconscious and then she placed him against a building where he would be safe.

Sanji and Luffy were looking at her like she was insane so she calmly told them that she had just made him pass out and that he would wake up after the fight. She also added that she would never hurt somebody that she liked…not unless they really needed some sense beat into them. And the old man needed some, but like hell she was going to punch him when she could do that.

Robin walked up closer to the building then and got ready before yelling, "Big nose!" That sent everybody besides Robin and Sanji into a panic. Buggy ordered one of his bombs to be fired, and it was aimed at them directly. Luffy yelled at Robin for being an idiot for saying what she did. While Sanji on the other hand told Robin to run. But Robin just stayed where she was. "That won't work on me," Robin said in a low tone. And then the bomb was fired. Robin crossed her arms and said, "Trend Fleur! Trampoline!" Robin's arms popped out of the ground and formed a trampoline in front of them. The bomb also began to slow down before it began to reverse and speed up again until it collided with the building that Buggy was on.

After the attack Sanji said, "You need to warn us before you do that." Robin apologized before facing Luffy who was demanding answers like no other. Everything was coming out of her mouth so quickly that Robin couldn't even get a word in. Robin sighed before turning her head back to see that Buggy had used two of his underlings as shields against the bomb. Robin growled under her breath as she watched such a despicable display. Robin could never forgive somebody who just used their comrades in such a way. Then the lion man, Mohji, popped up from beneath the ruble to warn Buggy about her immense power, but Buggy didn't seem concerned about her power. Then another one of his goons appeared, holding the giant lion after having used him as a shield. Apparently his name was Cabaji, and he used Acrobatics to fight. Finally everybody asked what exactly Robin was and Sanji smirked as Robin answered, "I ate a Devil Fruit, of course." Robin then smiled brightly and everybody gaped as Sanji laughed.

Buggy had had enough of Robin and ordered Cabaji to take care of them. Cabaji jumped up into the air and produced a unicycle that he rode on and drew a sword that he pointed at Robin while screaming that Buggy's anger was his. Just as he was about to get to Robin and as she was about to put up one of her gauntlets in defense, Sanji got in between them with his leg stopping the attack. "Robin, leave this guy to me. I've always hated swordsmen anyway." Robin agreed and walked off to the side to watch the fight with Luffy. Luffy and her watched as Sanji was able to withstand Cabaji's attacks and were both quite amused when everybody was confused as to why Sanji's side didn't hurt. "My Captain is far superior to yours. Don't think you can use cheap tricks to defeat me." And the fight continued, mostly because Cabaji was using cheap tricks to stay away from Sanji.

Luffy left during the fight as he had enough of Sanji and Robin. He said that if they meet again that they should work together again. Robin smirked over her shoulder at the black head, knowing that Luffy would be leaving with them in the end. Robin knew Luffy was a thief that hated pirates, but he seemed to love money even more. Robin wasn't going to bribe Luffy. If Luffy didn't want to come with them, then he didn't have to.

Turning back to the fight Robin saw Buggy's hand shoot out to hold Sanji so that Cabaji could finish him off. But Robin quickly got to the hand and stomped on it while adding some of her strength causing him immense pain. So when Robin finally lifted her foot off his hand it recoiled back to his body in an instant.

"Don't interfere with Sanji's fight. It's not his fault that compared to Sanji he's weak." Robin said with a confident look over her shoulder. Sanji grinned at Robin's faith in him and her respect for other people's fights. He immediately got back to his fight and defeated Cabaji without a problem now that they were up close to one another. But they had one thing to clear up. These pirates thought they were nothing but thieves like Luffy.

"We're not thieves, we're PIRATES!" Sanji said as he collapsed, still fatigued from losing too much blood from his wound earlier. "Robin, I'm going to sleep!" Sanji called to her. Robin laughed at this and told him to get as much rest as he needed. Sanji nodded his head as he passed out after Robin told him that she would take care of the clown. Robin could hear that Luffy had already stolen the treasure that Buggy had and was now behind a building behind Buggy. But he would be spotted if he walked out. Robin knew this for sure.

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy asked with a doubtful tone in his voice. Despite his crew being defeated by two people he still deemed himself superior to Robin and Sanji, the ones who had taken out his crew. Robin just waved it off, seeing Buggy as a test.

"Yeah, we're going to the Grand Line," Robin said with a casual confidence. Buggy sneered at this and replied to her in a harsh tone.

"That's not a place that you can just casually go to, fool," Buggy said as if Robin was completely hopeless. This got Robin a little mad and she did not like it when people looked down on her. "Even if you enter the Grand Line, what are you going to do? Go site seeing?" Buggy began to laugh at this, but Robin calmed down to answer his question.

"I'm going to become the Pirate Queen," Robin said and sent Buggy's world into a whirl. His face froze in a shocked state. But then he got angry.

"Stop screwing around, you idiot! You're going to be the Pirate Queen?! Then I'm god. The one who will become the Pirate _King_ and own all the treasure in the world is me! Stop dreaming, fool!" Buggy yelled, enraged at Robin's declaration, Robin though was cool as she listened to him. She knew when she started this journey that people would mock her for having such a dream, especially as a female. Women in the world were always looked down on. But she wouldn't let that get her down. She was going to become the Pirate Queen and she was going to get One Piece.

"You talk too much," Robin said as she got into her stance to fight. "Just bring it on already and stop talking as if that'll win you this fight. At least Shanks knew words wouldn't stop a fight." Robin said, hoping to rile him up. Robin knew that Shanks was out there on the Grand Line. She just knew it.

Robin got her reaction alright. Knives came from between all of Buggy's fingers as he looked at her with shock and distain. Obviously comparing him to a superior pirate was a sore spot for Buggy. "You know that damn red hair?" Buggy said as he looked at the woman before him. A firm nod and grin was his answer.

"Wait! Did you know Shanks?" asked Robin, "Do you know where he is now?" she asked.

"Maybe I do then again maybe I don't…" said Buggy.

Robin spread apart her feet and crouched a bit before taking in a breath and yelling, "Trend Fleur!" Her arms popped out of Buggy and tried to crush him, "Crutch!" Because Buggy ate the Chop Chop Fruit, his body is nearly unbreakable since he doesn't have bones. There was another problem with though as Luffy was now spotted with his treasure. This made Luffy run away in fear and Buggy chased after him. Robin ran after the two and then yelled out, "Trend Fleur!" Robin's hands appeared on Buggy's legs, "Grab!" the hands then squeezed Buggy's dingle spot as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Robin gave Buggy no time to separate him and continued to beat him up with her fists and claws alone. She was demanding answers from him as to where Shanks was, but he would not tell her. Eventually it slipped out of his mouth that he only knew he was on the Grand Line, but had no clue where. Robin hearing this decided to finish things off and get out of the town. "Thank you for telling me a rough location as to where Shanks is. But for what you did to this town and the people who love it, I won't forgive you!" Robin said as she cart wheeled away from him and rushed at him at incredible speed and punched him square in the face shooting him high into the sky.

Robin then walked over to the Mayor and carefully helped him up as he was waking. Luffy watched her thoughtfully, never in his life time had he thought that there would be such a nice and caring pirate. But Luffy decided…he liked the woman. She was sweet and was and reminded him of someone. Luffy watched as the Mayor rested against a building and cried tears of happiness as Robin told him that Buggy was gone and the town was free again. Then Robin woke Sanji by hitting him over the head. He groaned as he rolled over to his back and stared at the smiling face of his captain before they both broke out into laughter. Luffy and the Mayor looked at each other and found it contagious so they too joined in on the laughter. But the happiness was too much for the old man and he began to cry again, happy that his town was safe and the people would be able to laugh in it again.

They weren't expecting that a mob of the town's people would come and assume things of their crying Mayor. It didn't help that Robin flat out told them that they were pirates and that she had knocked him out. Sanji and Luffy froze at this and then saw the same look in Robin's eyes that meant she was planning something. So the three of them had to run though the town as they tried to get away from the angry mob, they weren't very successful at first since Luffy's treasure was weighing her down and Robin refused to leave her behind. They had finally escaped when they went down and alley way and Chouchou was there to fend off the mob since no one would dare hurt him.

They made it to the docks where the boats were and Sanji jumped in his and Luffy did the same. Robin though had a little plan though and reached into the bag of gold and took out a good handful and left it of the dock for the town's people to use to rebuild the town. As they sailed away the Robin looked over her shoulder to see the Mayor on the docks, Sanji and Luffy both looked and smiled at the old man. "Sorry, I'll return the favor someday!" The Mayor yelled as they got farther away. The old man was crying and Robin began to laugh happily and wave her arms wildly in goodbye.

"Don't worry about it! Take it easy!" Robin called back, she was just happy that she could help the old man. Once they were far enough away Luffy noticed that some of the treasure was missing and began to yell at Robin for giving away some of the treasure he had worked hard to steal. He also attempted to drown Robin in the water, but Robin was too strong and couldn't be forced under. Sanji was laughing happily at the twos' antics. _Just like that…we added a navigator, _Sanji thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: And there, Luffy has Nami's personality in this story. I hope that you enjoyed it and please review._**

**_~Stay True~ AH! That rhymed!_**

**_Next Time: Robin sits down and relaxes as she tells Sanji and Luffy a bit about her past. About the time she spent with Shanks and the promise they made._**


	4. Red Hair Shanks and Robin: The Promise

**Red Hair Shanks and Robin: The Promise**

Robin yawned as she chewed on one of the apples in the barrel they had. It was around noon, but Robin was dead tired. She hadn't been sleeping the last few days…or at least not well. She would try to go to sleep with Luffy and Sanji, but she just couldn't stay asleep. She would have terrible nightmares, nightmares about losing them. It would scare Robin so much that she would startle awake suddenly in the middle of the night suddenly, nearly in tears, and wildly looked around to make sure they were safe. Then the nightmare would force her to take watch all night so as to make sure nothing would happen. And when Robin tried to sleep in the day she just couldn't sleep. Sanji and Luffy would fight and it was just too noisy for her to sleep. And sometimes Robin would have to intervene of the spats so that nothing got out of control. Over all, Robin was just exhausted and was praying that she could get one hour, just one, of good shut eye.

Robin trusted Sanji, and she trusted her own abilities in the East Blue…for the most part. But Robin was scared. Now that she had friends…she didn't want to lose them. She wanted to keep them safe. It was Robin's insecurity of her own strength that gave her these nightmares. She wasn't able to protect the people she loved before, but she wanted to make sure she was ready just in case. But Robin just…never felt like it was enough. And what would happen when they reached the Grand Line? The threats there were worse than in any of the Blues, and as Captain it was also her job to keep everybody safe and secure. But did she have that strength? Could she protect all of them?

And then another thought occurred to Robin: how many friends did she want to recruit? She needed a cook, doctor, shipwright, sharpshooter, first-mate, and navigator to survive. All ships did. Luffy was her navigator, and Sanji was her first-mate. There were still four more key positions to be filled. And then after that…how many did she need, and how many did she want? Robin thought about it for a few minutes, and came to a rough conclusion about the whole matter. She would gather no more than ten members. She would not allow any more than that. It was a good number in Robin's opinion, it wasn't that large but it wasn't that small either. And depending on the size of ship they had the number might change. But once again Robin told herself that she would not allow bad people on her ship, they would not tarnish the name of Straw Hats.

She once again stared across the never ending horizon. It always took her breath away, no matter how many times she looked. This was the freedom that Shanks had always talked about, and now here she was, finally understanding what he and his crew had always spoke so fondly of. Robin sighed blissfully as she looked across the water, but was taken from the peace by Luffy speaking. Robin turned around from her place on the small front of the boat to face Luffy who was making an annoyed face. Heck, his body language told everybody that she was annoyed. "What is it Luffy? Is there a problem?"

"There is no way that we can get to the Grand Line in our condition. The Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world. There will be lots of pirates looking for One Piece, and they have powerful ships! Not only do we lack man power, but our ship is clearly not equipped for it. There's no way we can make it there safely," Luffy said in a tone that dared anyone to disagree with her, but Sanji and Robin got it, they knew that the little boats they were on would not do anything for them in the Grand Line.

"I get what you're saying Luffy, and we do need an actual ship…with a shower and other things. But we aren't going to the Grand Line right now. I want to have a chef before we enter the Grand Line, nutrition and health is key things to maintain there. Also, I was hoping to get a ship soon anyway, and for that we'll need a sharpshooter as well. As for the man power…ships on the Grand Line usually just have a quantity of members. I want a crew of quality people who will be able to take on these challenges. So we have a little extra time, right? Where are we headed anyway?" Robin asked as she was not sure, Luffy had just set them on a course and Robin had no idea where it was going.

"Hmmm, that's a good idea, I guess. And we're headed to a small island with one village called Syrup Village. It's a good place to get supplies that we need. We're nearly there as well. And where do you think you're going to get this boat?" Luffy asked. "Who would really give a pirate a ship?" And willingly at that too? No one, no one is their right mind would give a pirate a ship willingly unless forced too. And Robin was not a threatening person. Not unless she really hated the person, Luffy had observed.

"There's always somebody around willing to give a helping hand. I do hope that we can find somebody though on the next island, it'll be better to have a ship than these small things," Robin said and then turned back to stare across the water, hoping to see the island coming into view.

"By the way Robin, where did you get that hat?" Luffy asked curious about Robin's straw hat.

"Oh…a good friend of mine gave me this hat. He said to always keep it on, no matter what."

**(Flashback)**

"This hat is precious to me Robin. So precious that I couldn't even give it to you." a red haired man said.

**Later in the local tavern…**

"THAT WAS REALLY STUPID OF YOU ROBIN!" yelled Shanks at the little girl.

"But I really want to join your crew…" whined Robin. "I'm strong! Just like you and your crew!

"As strong as me and my crew…that's funny…" laughed Shanks

Robin began to get angry. Shanks sighed, "Here don't get angry have some apple juice…" said Shanks.

He handed the girl an apple juice, then began to laugh, "The strong people don't drink apple juice!"

"Hey!" yelled Robin. "Not funny…"

"You two at it again…" said Makino, the barmaid, "Those two will never change…"

"Yo Anchor!" said Shanks.

"See… he just likes making fun of me…" said Robin.

"Maybe you do have a point…" said Ben Beckman with a sweat drop.

Just then the door slammed open… a man with a large sword on his back for some reason he didn't have any eye brows.

"A mountain bandit…" whispered Makino.

"Well, well, pirates…" said the man, "I thought something smelled awful… give me some sake…"

"Sorry we're all out…" said Makino.

"Then what are they all drinking…" said man.

"Sorry we took the last of it… here's an unopened one…" said Shanks holding out the unopened bottle.

The man punched the bottle, breaking it and spilling all of its contents on Shanks with it.

"Look at this mess…" said Shanks picking up the shards of the broken bottle.

"You don't have to worry about it… I'll clean up…" said Makino.

"That's quite all right…" said Shanks.

The man used his sword to knock over everything on the bar. He laughed at Shank's posture and left laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Shanks are you okay…" said Makino worriedly towards the pirate captain, helping him clean up from the mess that covered in.

"Don't worry, some of it went in my mouth…" said Shanks.

He and his began to laugh it off.

"How could you!" yelled Robin, "Why did you stand up like a man…"

"Robin…" said Shanks.

"Why didn't any of you fight that punk?! He laughed at you and treated you like dirt!" she shouted.

"That's enough Robin! There are some things in this world that aren't worth fighting over." Shanks scolded. "So let's just go back to having a good time while we still have it, okay?"

Robin pouted as Shanks laughed. Robin notices the box was opened and showed a strange fruit. She decided to eat it regardless of its abnormal appearance.

"Hey, even if you're mad, that doesn't mean that you have to eat everything…" Shanks saw that Robin was eating the fruit. "Robin! Did you eat the fruit that was inside that box?!" Shanks asked.

"Y-Yes…" Robin said a little frightened.

"Oh NO! Quick! Spit it out!" he shouted shaking Robin.

But suddenly, arms popped out of Shank's arms as he let go of Robin.

"W-What is this?" Robin asked confused.

"Robin…you ate a Devil Fruit! You have special powers, but now you will never be able to swim again!"

"WHAT!" Robin yelled in surprised and they began to cry.

Days later, after the red hair pirates left Makino and Ayame ran to the mayor.

"It's terrible mayor!" said Makino, "Robin…that bandit…" She didn't know what to say.

"What is it about Robin?" asked the mayor.

Robin was being beat up by the bandit.

"You're interesting little brat…" said the bandit, "You are not hurt… but all my kicks and punches."

"Look you brow less freak! Shanks is a great man!" yelled Robin. "In fact, he's 10 times better than you!"

"Brow less freak?" said the bandit. He kicked her to the ground and step on her; he raised his rather large sword over the girl.

"Stop!" called the mayor.

He and Makino appeared right beside the mayor, the mayor got on his hands and knees.

"Please let the child go... take whatever you need from the town… please..." begged the mayor.

"Too bad… she made fun of me…she called me a brow less freak…" said the bandit, "Even if I lack eyebrows…" he muttered under his breath.

"I was wonder why there was no one at the docks when we arrived…" said a voice behind them.

Makino turned around saw Shanks with his crew. The bandit let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong Anchor… I thought you said that you were the strongest…" said Shanks.

One of the bandits' henchmen appeared next to Shanks and held a gun to his head.

"You know I didn't think most brave people use guns…" said Shanks, "You know they can misfire…"

The henchmen looked surprised until Lucky Roux appeared next to him and shot him in the head …

The bandit's other henchmen were beaten up by Ben Beckman who used his gun as a club.

"You can, poor booze on me, and you can make fun of me… you can even spit on me… but nobody… nobody hurt my friend…" said Shanks.

Robin heard what he said…

"Hmm… is that so… well I have one more trick up, you sleeve…" said the bandit.

He released a smoke bomb… when the smoke cleared the bandit disappeared… with Robin.

"Oh no… their gone!" yelled Shanks.

Meanwhile the bandit was in a small rowboat holding Robin by her hair.

"They would have thought I went to hills… but hiding out at sea was genius…" said the bandit "I don't need you anymore…"

He tossed Robin in the sea…she couldn't swim…the bandit stood there laughing until the local Sea King came showed up… and swallowed the bandit whole… it turned its attention on Robin who was struggling to keep to the surface…when the Sea King was about to eat her Shanks gabbed her and protected her… he glared at the sea king… which swam away in fear…Robin was crying.

"Robin… it's okay… everything fine…" said Shanks holding on her tightly.

"But… but…" cried Robin, "Your arm…"

Shanks lost his left arm… protecting the young girl.

"It's a small price to pay now that you're safe…" said Shanks.

Days later… the Red Hair pirates were leaving for good.

"So you're really leaving?" asked Robin.

"Yeah... we've been using this island for a base for too long…" said Shanks.

"I'm sad that you're leaving… but I understand… I'm not going to ask if I can go with you again." said Robin.

"That's great… because you can't swim…Anchor…" said Shanks.

"Hey!" yelled Robin. "I'll show you! I'm going to become queen of the pirates!"

Shanks and his crewmates smirked at the girl. Shanks took off his hat and put on Robin's head "Give this back to me when you become a great pirate…" said Shanks.

Robin began to cry… she knew how much Shanks treasured his hat…

And so they sailed away "That little girl…she will become something the world has never seen…" thought Shanks.

(End Flashback)

"And that's the story of how I got this hat." Robin finished.

"Wow…this Shanks guy must be a cool pirate." Luffy said.

"More than just that. He's kind, selfless, and most of all handsome." Robin then began to blush.

Eventually, about twenty minutes and two pointless fights later, they arrived at a small beach that they pulled up to with no problem what so ever. Robin took a deep breath of the air and paused before looking around. She heard a sound from the bushes on top of the rocky cliff by the beach. Robin tensed and sent look to Sanji that had him prepared.

Immediately after this Robin was moving her feet rapidly to dodge, Sanji was waiting for them to come his way, and Luffy had run for cover in one of the ships so as to be safe. While this was going on Robin saw that pirate flags with stretched skulls on them were being propped up all around. Finally the shots stopped and Robin stopped moving and stared up at the cliff, waiting for the leader to show up. She didn't have to wait long as a big man came out of the bushes. He wore only a tropical shirt with beach underwear. He also had some blue wavy hair and large forearms with a star tattoo on each of them. Who is this?

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: I know that giving the Straw Hat's their same powers and the same past as the person they replaced isn't very nostalgic, but I have a plan for Robin's past. I wonder who the mysterious person is. Can you guess?_**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: The Straw Hats meet a mysterious person and quickly became friends as they wonder where to find supplies and a new ship. The man however decides to visit the mansion with the Straw Hats following._**


	5. Rewriting Story Plan

**_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm very sorry that it's been like a month since I last posted a chapter for this story. This is a great story idea; however, the reason it's been so long is that I got bored and lost inspiration. I was thinking about stopping the story right there, but that was when I looked at a review from 'Past Lies'. And then it hit me, maybe I should rewrite this story with the Straw Hat's personalities switched, but their pasts the same. But I want to know what you guys think. Please review and give me your suggestions story wise. Don't worry, because I'm not leaving the story. It's too fun to abandon. I'll post another author's note to let you all know when my rewriten story is up. Again, I'm sorry for wasting your patience._**


End file.
